


I Ain't Scared

by owls_and_horses



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Crack, Halloween, IT - Freeform, It's a bit late tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_and_horses/pseuds/owls_and_horses
Summary: Don't watch horror movies. Not in this household.





	I Ain't Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica_not_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_not_Jones/gifts).



The scream came from Damian’s room, which is why everyone rushed to the area because Damian _never_ screams. The doorway was pushed through as everyone squeezed into the room. The last thing anyone expected was to see Damian standing in a hastily tied robe, dripping wet from head to toe looking a bit paler than usual.

“Everything is fine. Go away,” Damian declared to the room, huffing and looking a bit red from...embarrassment? Exertion?  

Bruce glance at the bathroom, at Dick smiling face and at Damian’s. Did what he thinks just happened, actually happened. Did Dick actually manage to _scare_ Damian? Bruce walked towards the bathroom, ignoring Dick smile turning to giggles behind him. He opened the door stepping into the room and yes, behind the frosted glass at the shower was a spot of red. He opened the sliding door to make sure he was seeing right. Bruce closed the glass and walked back out looking at the concerned faces of everyone except Dick who was trying his best not to laugh and Damian who _was_ embarrassed. Bruce locked eyes with Dick. They both laughed. Hard.

* * *

 

 

Halloween was rough in Gotham. It was also the best and most celebrated holiday in Gotham, Christmas being the second. Halloween at the Wayne manor was hectic as the switches from costumes, bat related  or otherwise happened very quickly. Running from patrol to trick or treating back to patrol in just a few minutes was a skill every bat kid had. Dick always said that the candy was worth the pain of changing. Bruce always pointed out the fact that he could buy double the amount of candy for them. _Full sized candy_.

 

It was tradition. Every Halloween since Dick arrived at the manor, was a horror movie night. The tradition grew as the family grew, becoming mandatory, despite who was angry with whom or who was fighting with whom, after trick or treating had finished, everyone curled up to watch a movie.

 

So curl up they did. In the batcave no less because Cass asked for a more scary background than the theatre room and Bruce couldn't say no to his only girl. So as they came back from patrol as the last trick or treaters left the streets, uniforms were striped off, showers were quickly done ( _read fought for_ ) and all the lights and notifications were turned off. The room was completely dark save the screen. Blankets and pillows were lain on the floor and people quickly took their seats.

 

They watched the original, and the sequel. By the time the last credits were rolling it was five in the morning. Damian was the first to speak up.

“That wasn't scary at all,” he stretched as he and everyone started to clean up.

“Mmmhmm,” Jason agreed, “i don't see the hype. It was like any other horror movie.”

“It wasn't scary, just creepy,” Tim added.

“We still have the remake to watch.” Cass softly interrupted.

The remake was seen in the theater room because the floor was not conducive to long hour sitting. Once again cozied up with freshly made popcorn everyone sat through the movie without so much as a flinch. Two hours and fifteen minutes later everyone was complaining how their daily life was more exciting than this and that the movie was the most unscary thing ever.

 

“Honestly though,” Jason was standing by the door to go out, everyone else close behind, eager to finally get to bed ,“I’ve seen better- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Jason screamed and jumped back as the door opened unexpectedly, falling into to Damian who in turn toppled Tim, all three of them sprawled on the ground. Dick and Cass were startled, somehow ending up tangled in the chairs behind them. The symphony of screams that accompanied Jason’s were of all different ranges and pitches. Bruce looked between his frightened children and Alfred standing in the doorway.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Well, that isn't the usual reaction.”

Bruce managed to keep his face straight long enough to say, “Not scared huh?”

Someone muttered under the Bruce’s laughter that Pennyworth would make a good Pennywise.

 

* * *

 

“No!” Jason protested at the table of grinning faces. A recording of his scream (the others were so soft in the background compared to his, they were practically nonexistent) was being sent to all the phones in the family around the breakfast table.

“This is my new ringtone,” Dick smirked.

Jason glowered, “fu- uhh piss off!” Jason wasn't about to add money to the swear jar just because the rest of him family were a bunch of dicks.

“I’ll show all of you bitc- uhh jerks what a scream is. Just you wait.”

He slammed out of the room ignoring the rest of his uneaten breakfast, gun in his hand.

Tim glanced around the table, “You know he's going for revenge right?”

 

That was the beginning of the fright war.

 

* * *

 

A scream was followed by two loud thumps. Dick's scream was extremely high pitched. No one confessed to sneaking the life sized Pennywise in to the gym doorway but the person obviously knew Dick would launch his escrima sticks at the figure. The newly decapitated clown had blood spilling from his wounds, making him look more gastly.

Dick’s scream was the new message alert on Bruce’s phone. Dick’s and Jason’s screams were in wonderful contrast to each other. Whenever Bruce was with Clark, Clark looked slightly worried when his phone signaled any type of alert.

(The headless Pennywise was hidden in the pantry. Alfred didn't scream, but it was a near thing)

 

* * *

 

Different versions of life size clowns were hidden all around the house. Screams were frequent. For people who could take a gunshot without a sound, they were loud. Screams were recorded and used for everything from ringtones to embarrassments to blackmail (the most blackmail worthy one was the six-year-old girl scream Tim gave when a brightly coloured face unexpectedly popped up one his tablet. The video of Cass almost falling was also kept).

 

But Bruce didn't make a sound, and neither did Damian. Despite every scare tactic tried, no one could make either of the Waynes flinch. The fright war targets moved from everyone to just Bruce and Damian. Neither of them were frightened. Neither of them screamed. Until one of them did.

 

* * *

 

Everyone stood in stunned silence as Bruce and Dick laughed.

“Did someone actually scare the demon brat?” was the astonished question from Tim.

“It came out of the drain hole! _While_ I was showering! How did Grayson even manage-” he was drowned out by the laughter of the rest of the family. Bruce glanced back at the innocent red balloon dancing in the shower.

Damian scream was the new hit of the household for weeks.

 

* * *

 

Clark woke up in an unidentified room. It took a second to remember, he slept by Bruce last night. In his room. This was a milestone in their relationship. Clark turned slowly to see Bruce’s face in the morning light when he came face to face with something that was _not_ Bruce. The scream ripped out of his throat and his eyes glowed red slightly. He almost fell off the bed (which was a feat as Bruce’s bed was as big as his bedroom back in his apartment). Bruce jumped up, (looking perfect as usual) hand reaching for a weapon under his pillow as he looked for the danger. His eyes saw it almost immediately. The decapitated head of Pennywise, blood splattered around the neck was placed on the pillow next to him. It was probably put there by the kids to be the first thing he saw and (hopefully) screamed at. Instead of him though, Clark saw it first.

He looked at the terrified Clark sitting on the edge of the bed away from the head.

Clark tried to ask him what the hell was that thing, but Bruce was laughing to hard to breathe. So were his kids, who stormed the room to catch him screaming red-handed but instead saw a very mortified Clark. It was only after the laughter died down and the plans of what to do with a copy of _Superman’s_ scream were made that someone asked the question.

 

“Wait. what is _the alien_ doing in father’s bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is a one shot that popped out of nowhere. I mean i can't really blame it on the IT premier or Halloween because it's to late for either of those but oh well.  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://owls-and-horses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
